


No Strings Attached (?)

by kimjiwonandau



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Foreplay, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 15:52:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjiwonandau/pseuds/kimjiwonandau
Summary: Jiwon has to teach Jinhwan something no one knew he didn't know. And experience was the best teacher of all-time.





	No Strings Attached (?)

**Author's Note:**

> Edited and longer version. Enjoy. ;)

Sitting in front of each other, the smaller hyung nervously shifted on his seat, his head looking elsewhere but straight. He looked down and started playing with his thumb. He nervously peeked at the guy in front of him without raising his head, trying to see what his ‘tutor’ was doing.

Jiwon had his hands support the back of his head, leaning back to rock his chair back and forth. He looked bored. Of course he was bored, Jiwon knew his hyung’s assignment already. He had done this multiple times. So he lent a book that was always stashed under his bed, a book bought in a store before he started his secret escapades in the empty rooms of their school. 

The latter looked again in his book, trying to read his assignment on how people intercourse for their sex education class. 

He was older than Jiwon, and way more mature in many ways than Jiwon could ever be. But the talk of sex, itself, was making him uncomfortable since the description in the book was too much, too detailed for the virgin-Jinhwan to handle.

“I actually don’t get it as to why they have to do the foreplay. Isn’t the vagina already wet to start with?” Jinhwan innocently asked, with a slight tinge in his cheeks.

“Well, it would hurt your partner if you have to insert it dry,” Jiwon answered. “A good foreplay is the starting key to a very pleasurable sex, hyung.” He absent-mindedly stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

“Well, I’ve never experienced it before so I have no idea about it, _Jiwon.”_ A tone of defense can be heard from Jinhwan’s reply.

Jiwon’s eyes grew big, “No way. Are you for real, hyung?” still surprised.

Jinhwan looked surprised as well and looked anywhere but him, not answering the question directed at him. 

“Even a kiss?” he leaned closer, prying an answer to the older hyung.

Jinhwan didn’t respond but turned his head away and Jiwon got back on his seat. He heard Jiwon chuckled. He looked down at his hands and tried not to let his anger surface.

He felt humiliated.

“I’m sorry. I think I need to go now.” He started packing his things.

Jiwon was startled at the sudden reaction Jinhwan showed. He suddenly stood up and grabbed Jinhwan’s hand. “I didn't mean to laugh, hyung. I-I was shocked as to what I’ve learnt today.” he explained as he saw a deep flush on the hyung’s face. “I never expected that you were still, you know, a virgin.” 

He assumed Jinhwan had experienced sex before. He was seen as the flirt in their school. God, he remembered how this little flirt caught his attention way back before they became close. The way he dressed during their parties, the way his first 3 buttons of his polos were always open, showing off a well-toned chest. The way he danced with a sexy vibe, grabbing the attention of every women (and even men)  to his seducing. The way his eyes stared at people, together with his attractive heart-shaped mole right under his right eye. The way he bit his lower lip, the way one corner of his mouth grinned, and the way he winked at people with his tongue slowly feeling his front teeth. He, himself, was a victim of Jinhwan’s flirtations. No one would have ever thought that this little seductor was still a virgin.

“L-let go of me.” Jinhwan said, trying to pry away the hand that was holding him. Jiwon came back from his reverie and released his hand.

Silence formed between the two men. In their 5 years of friendship, he never knew Jinhwan was a virgin. They never talked about each others’ sexual activities. Jiwon now realized why Jinhwan had called him for this. He was experienced, and Jinhwan was not. Yes, he was experienced. He had experienced different kinds of available kama sutra positions with girls, but with boys? He was still considered a virgin. 

“So, are you gonna help me or not?” Jinhwan asked, “If you’re just gonna judge me for not knowing this despite my age, then I will be seeing myself out.”

Jiwon looked startled. “Hyung! Wait.” he pulled his bag to refrain him from going.

“You asked for my help, then why should I decline. I’m your best choice in this field.” he winked, hoping it would diffuse the anger his hyung had built up. “I’m sorry awhile ago. I was just amused.”

Jinhwan asking for his help in this kind of topic was kind of a turn-on. He never had imagined having this kind of conversation with a boy, more so to his long-time secret crush. But he didn’t have to know that.

Jinhwan raised his eyebrow, giving him a questioning look. “Amused?”

“Hyung, I thought you were experienced with how you dressed yourself. And how you always tease me with your sexual innuendos and such. I’m sorry.” he explained, hoping for Jinhwan to understand.

Jinhwan, eyeing him with caution, unpacked his stuff on the table. Jiwon found him cute at times like this, where his hyung looked so clueless and innocent on things that were new to him. He shoved aside the things Jinhwan had just placed, sat on the table, and put his face inches away from him. Jiwon raised Jinhwan’s  chin and stared at him. “You can never learn anything from the books, hyung.” he whispered, a smile crept on his face, hiding his small eyes, “You know, experience is the best teacher when it comes to this.”

“W-what-, what do you mean?” Jinhwan stuttered, caught off-guard on the sudden closeness of their faces.

“So, shall we start?” Jiwon made sure that Jinhwan was looking at him when he looked at his lips and back at him. Jinhwan, wide-eyed, gulped and bit his lip, face still not moving away from Jiwon’s. He could have lost his composure on that lip bite if it weren’t for his self-control that he had mastered through the years of restraining himself from jumping on to him. 

Jinhwan was a natural flirt, even himself doesn’t notice it. Jiwon knew this and tried to protect himself from being a victim of this seductor, but the way the smaller man unintentionally led him on without reservations just made him fall deeper into the abyss of his own misery of his one-sided lust for his best friend. 

“Y-you know, t-the book said you start with a ki-” a peck landed on his lips.

“Hyung,” Jiwon called him out, brave enough to dare himself to kiss the other man, “you will never understand it unless you feel it,” he winked. Jiwon was pushing his luck. He was expecting Jinhwan to push him away, or even a slap on his face. He looked at the elder and saw how the man stayed still, eyes unblinking. “Hyung?” he called. He saw Jinhwan’s eyes grew big, as if coming back to his senses. His face suddenly turning red when he realized what Jiwon did and what he was implicating.

Jiwon reached out and lightly touched his cheek. He saw Jinhwan flinched, as if his hand burned his skin.

“Hyung, you have to relax. How can you feel it when you’re too nervous?” Jiwon was massaging Jinhwan’s neck, trying to help his hyung relax. 

“I-I haven’t done anything like this before. I-I’m sorry.” Jinhwan stuttered, whispering his reply as his eyes darted away from Jiwon’s stare.

“Just relax, hyung. I’ll take care of you,” he winked again. He carefully tried to touch Jinhwan’s cheek again, he saw him stiffened but later welcomed the contact Jiwon offered. Jinhwan closed his eyes and let his cheek caressed the hand that was touching him.

“Are you ready, hyung?” he asked, his thumb now encircling his heart-shaped mole under his eye.

A gulp could be heard from the other man. He nodded and shied away from Jiwon’s stares. Slowly, Jiwon dropped his head a bit, closing in and started kissing the side of his neck. It started as pecks and a bit of sniffing the scent of his milk-colored skin which made Jinhwan shiver.

“You are such a tease,” Jiwon whispered to his ear, drawing a shiver from the other man. Jiwon went just below his ear and placed a kiss there. He felt Jinhwan stiffened, his breath stopped. He smiled. He was actually enjoying the reactions he was drawing out from his prideful hyung. His kiss became bolder and started sucking lightly on his skin. He started using his teeth to gently bite on the now abused skin.

Jinhwan unconsciously drew his head back, giving Jiwon more access to his neck as he moved his bites further down on the curvature of his neck. He knew Jinhwan was feeling it when he heard his breath getting sharper and heavy. Again, a grin formed in his lips. This time, he started licking on his neck. He alternatively sucked, bit, and licked on his reddened skin until he was drawing out a silent long release of breath from the smaller hyung.

Jiwon stopped and looked at him. He saw Jinhwan’s face hinted a tinge of red on his cheeks, his eyelids fluttering as he slowly opened them. Jinhwan realized that he was into Jiwon’s advances as his eyes were fully opened. They both looked at each other, not speaking any word. He looked into Jiwon’s eyes, as if waiting for something to happen. He partly opened his lips, but bit on them as he realized he has nothing to say.

“Hyung, stop doing that.” the younger man said, not breaking the eye contact.

“D-do, what, Jiwon?” he stuttered. He suddenly felt nervous, wondering what he did for Jiwon to glare at him intensely.

“That. You, biting your lip,” as he looked at it and licked his own lips.

How these simple acts Jinhwan does had an effect on him. Especially right now, with his senses heightened and more sensitive for any sexual stimulation or insinuations, and Jinhwan was not helping him control himself.

Jinhwan tried to laugh off the tension that he felt between them. Though he was unsure of what kind of tension was present, it was making him hot and made him breathe through his mouth, needing more air for his body to compensate the tension he was feeling.

Jiwon saw how his advances were affecting Jinhwan. His breaths getting deeper. His chest evidently rising. His face getting redder. His body slightly getting hotter. The signs of his sexual senses rising. He couldn’t help but grin, he couldn’t believe he could rouse him with his advances.

Getting a bit daring, he held the small face softly, looking at both eyes, inching closer to his lips. He noticed Jinhwan took a sharp breath, held it in, and closed his eyes. He inched closer, ghosting his lips on his, but never fully touching them. A tease that even Jinhwan couldn’t resist as he partly opened his lips, expecting a kiss. Jiwon kept on feathering his lips on Jinhwan’s, his breath hitching everytime it brushed his.

Jiwon pulled back. The loss of contact made Jinhwan quivered as he chased the lips that was hovering over his. He once again opened his eyes. Searching for an answer with Jiwon’s actions.

Jiwon did not miss the silent disappointment he saw in them. He was obviously having fun teasing Jinhwan like this, he felt in control of his hyung’s wants. He wanted to see him beg. He wanted him to want him.

But he knew he had to wait. He knew waiting could give him the greater reward after. What reward it was, he didn’t know. For what he was after right now was what his eyes were feasting right before him: a hungry Jinhwan.

Jinhwan felt exhausted. He wanted more of Jiwon’s lips on his skin. That simple suckling action Jiwon did had his body hot and sensitive. A sensation he had never felt before, a different kind of want. His lips wanting to be touched. His skin tingling with every bite. His neck craving the heat from Jiwon’s tongue. It was making him weak. With just a simple contact of Jiwon’s mouth on his skin was making him lose his sanity.

Jiwon got up from the table, never leaving his eyes on Jinhwan’s as he slowly led him to his couch. He gently pushed him down, his back lying on the seat, and Jiwon on top of him. His one arm supporting his weight, other hand busy opening another button of his polo, and his legs locking Jinhwan’s on the sides. It felt weird to him, a man under him, when he was so used in seeing women, younger or older than him, squirming beneath him. But with Jinhwan, he wanted to be careful. He wanted everything to be perfect.

Jiwon leaned forward, played with his ear, licking and nipping, putting enough pressure to draw a gasp from Jinhwan with his eyes rolling at the back at the sudden pleasure Jiwon was doing to him. 

Jinhwan tried to push him but failed as Jiwon continued to trace his lips to his chest. “J-Jiwon, I-I am -nggggh!” he grunted when Jiwon played with his nipple.

“Jiwon-ah!” he suddenly said out loud, instantly covering his mouth as if someone could hear them. “I’m sorry! I didn’t know what came to me. It-it was -aaah.” he moaned, covering his mouth again at the erotic sound he produced.

“It was what, hyung?” he looked up, still playing with his nipple.

“Jiwon, s-stop -nnngh!” he tried to stop from moaning but his voice was not cooperating. His heart was palpitating, his face red, he can feel his body heating. All of these were so new to him. Then he realized something getting hard between his legs. He started panicking.

“Jiwon-ah,” he called his attention, raising his upper torso with his elbows.

“Yeah, hyung?” Jiwon looked, taking a last nip on his mound.

“I think we have to stop right now,” he excused, trying to get away from Jiwon to hide his arousal.

“But, we haven’t gone to the best part yet, hyung.” Jiwon said in between his breaths, his tongue still playing with his nipple.

Jiwon exactly knew why Jinhwan was panicking. He felt it. He felt the elder’s hardened dick on him when he sucked his nipple. He slowly grinded his hips on him and received a good amount of long moan that escaped his lips. Aah, Jinhwan’s series of moans were music to his ears. It drove him crazy. He wanted more.

“J-Jiwon, s-stop.” his pants became heavy. His body started to sweat. His eyes shut tight. Trying to supress another moan that was to get out of his lips. Jiwon’s breath on his neck, his lips behind his ears, his chest on his, and the way Jiwon grinded on him was just too stimulating for Jinhwan to handle.

“Really, hyung?” he whispered, still kissing his neck and grinding slowly, “Do you really want me to stop, hyung?” he teased. He knew Jinhwan was feeling good too. He knew he wouldn’t refuse him.

Jinhwan couldn’t answer. He had his eyes closed. He couldn’t form any words as his opened mouth just released heavy breaths for every contact his hips received. Did he really wanted Jiwon to stop? His body was saying otherwise.

Jiwon stopped and looked at Jinhwan. He raised himself up, still sitting on top of him, their members barely pressing. Jinhwan whimpered at the lost of body contact. Disappointed at the sudden loss of the heat, but did not want to let Jiwon to know that he wanted him. That he was craving for more.

Jiwon aggressively removed his shirt and threw it at the side. He leaned forward, his forehead on Jinhwan’s. He closed his eyes as if trying to restrain himself from going further. He felt Jinhwan’s heart beat loudly, their breaths on each other, his sweat started to form in his scalp, feeling it drop to his nose. The thought of doing these things to Jinhwan and wanting more made him this close to lose all his inhibitions of self-control.

He felt two hands touched his cheeks. He opened his eyes and saw Jinhwan, flushed and beautiful. He kissed his hands and kissed his mole under his eye, “You are really such a tease,” he said, “and you are beautiful, hyung.” he admitted between his breaths.

Jiwon saw the elder’s cheeks deepened its color and looked at his side. He couldn’t help himself but kiss his forehead. How he adored the man’s features right now: his heat, his sweat, and his heated scent. He smelled Jinhwan’s neck and licked the saltiness of it. How it aroused him more and it frustrated him. It frustrated him that he has to control himself from ravishing the man under him.

He slowly rocked himself on him. This sinful pleasure was one of those things he could not refuse, especially when done with the one who has started moaning for his name. How could he stop? This tempter was too much for him to refuse, seeing Jinhwan fully clothed but polo opened, his hardened nipple exposed. He touched his torso, feeling every crevice his sinful petite body offered. Jiwon positioned himself in between the legs of the smaller man. He saw Jinhwan bit on his lip as he slightly brushed his covered groin on him. Everytime Jinhwan opened his mouth to gasp for air, he would bit on it to suppress the moans that were about to spill from it. By the time Jinhwan had opened his mouth again, Jiwon claimed it. He kissed the man under him. Indulging himself to taste the lips that was enticing him since.

Jinhwan finally released his voice when Jiwon touched his lips. His heart bursted with so much emotions, spilling out his feelings of wanting Jiwon’s lips to claim his. He couldn’t describe where these deep emotions came, but it had filled him with pleasure. 

Without speaking, both sat, Jinhwan on top of Jiwon, as if they know where to position themselves in each other. He wrapped his legs around Jiwon, his arms above his shoulders, his hands ruffled the younger man’s hair, pushing the head closer to his, as if not wanting to break the contact. He felt Jiwon’s hands cupped his ass to pull him in a rhythmic pattern to pleasure their hips.

Jiwon explored his tongue inside Jinhwan’s as he opened his mouth wider. His eyes opened wide for a surprise when Jinhwan lovingly sucked it. Shocked on how he  knew how to suck. It drove him wild.

Jinhwan was the first one to let go, lips still swollen from the hungry kisses it received from the younger man. He looked at Jiwon, face flushed and eyes staring at him. He felt overpowered, but he didn’t mind. He loved how Jiwon took control of everything. How Jiwon made him feel  _ so _ good, indescribably good to the point that he was the one rocking his pelvis on him. How his lust for him was showing, with Jiwon’s name coming out from his lips.

Jiwon had lost it. He never knew this virgin could be this aphrodisiacal, a drug that he wanted to have more. He found Jinhwan lustfully erotic with his hips lewdly grinding on him and his name infused with his moans. He hissed everytime Jinhwan dry-humped him, aching cocks under their underwears pressed together. Jiwon restraining himself to feel too good. He didn’t want this to end fast. He bit hard on the cross tattoo on Jinhwan’s chest. He leaned forward, reaching the hard mound, hungrily eating it. Making Jinhwan stop on his wave. He could feel his heart pound faster. Their breathing became erratic. The noises Jinhwan produced kept on igniting his thirst and the need for his hardening cock to be released in his shorts. He never imagined himself having this kind of sexual activity with him. Only in his wildest dreams that he had fantasized of even having to touch his body like this. More so, Jinhwan, himself, humping on him. The intensity of his lust grew.

“J-Jiwon-ah, nngh!” Jinhwan called.

“Hyung.” he whispered, still playing with his nipple.

“Jiwon-ah,” his calls got louder, Jiwon’s name calling out like a mantra that he has memorized before.

Jinhwan grabbed Jiwon’s hair and pulled it to face him. Jiwon hissed as he looked at him. Jinhwan started rocking him slowly but hard, making Jiwon close his eyes and breathe hard through his mouth. Jinhwan kept on calling his name, while rubbing himself on him. He captured Jiwon’s lips once again, without letting go of the hair that he held back.

Jiwon was going crazy! How Jinhwan was grinding on him, and how he pulled his hair tight. The pain was arousing him more, directing the sensation down to his groin. His tongue hungrily tasted the mouth of the other, but it was not enough. He wanted to taste every corner of his hyung. He needed to taste everything of  Jinhwan.

“Hyung.” he whined between their kiss. “Jiwon-ah,” he breathed. “Hyung.” he called out again. “Call me by my name, Jiwon-ah.” Jinhwan ordered. Jiwon couldn’t do it, he felt himself losing all the control of his cock for a release if he called him by his name.

“Say my name, Jiwon.” he whispered, sending shivers down to his spine as his hot breath felt on his ears.

“Jinhwan,” he called. “Ngggh, yes. Jiwon,” he moaned, pressing his hips harder, “Call me.” his whispered voice getting louder, hips grinding harder.

“Jinhwan, please,” he begged their breaths getting deeper, “Jinhwan, let me touch you.” his hands working its way to his hyung’e jeans.

Jinhwan kissed him and raised his hips. Jiwon took it as an assent and opened his zipper to put out his aching cock. He spitted enough saliva on his hand to lubricate his hands and finally touched Jinhwan. 

Jinhwan arched his back as Jiwon had his warm hand made contact on his swelling cock. Jiwon pumped him. His hands were rough which created more sensation to his throbbing cock. Jinhwan mewled his name, whimpering in every stroke he made, convulsing at every stretch his member received.

“T-together, Jiwon.” Jinhwan gasped, his eyes clouded with desire, looking at the ceiling.

Jinhwan was too much for him. The way he said his words had Jiwon weak to his inhibitions. Jiwon kissed his neck, biting at every chance he got. This seducer, truly, was testing his self-restraint to taint this man in his hole.

Jinhwan pulled him down, positioning himself under, with Jiwon supporting his weight with one arm, and the other pumping them both hard. Foreheads together, breaths on each other, lips capturing between each pants, Jiwon’s hand pumped harder. He called Jiwon’s name over and over, asking him to go faster.

“Jinhwan,” he grunted, he felt his muscles tensing, nearing a release. He opened his eyes and saw him looking at him, eyes fluttering, “Jinhwan, I’m nearing.”

Jinhwan put his hands on Jiwon’s neck, pulled him down to kiss him, “Cum for me, Jiwon,” he whispered through his lips.  

Jinhwan’s dirty talk got him off-guard. They whimpered as they both released at the same time as they moaned each others names. Jiwon collapsed on top of Jinhwan. Their sweat and cum mixed together. Jinhwan raised Jiwon’s face, kissed him softly, while trying to calm his heart down.

Jiwon kissed him back. His feelings poured out in their final kiss, hoping Jinhwan wouldn’t notice the desperation in his kiss, desperate for his love. He pulled back, smiled at Jinhwan, and pecked his lips playfully, masking the melancholic smile he had. He grabbed a tissue and wiped their cum off their bodies. He lied down and cuddled Junhwan from behind, sniffing his hair for the last time before going back to the way they used to be.

“Thank you.” Jinhwan whispered, holding the hand that was wrapped around his body. Jiwon kissed them and returned to cuddling him.

“This is what you call ‘foreplay’, hyung.” he reminded him. He almost forgot what was their objective before.

“I like this foreplay. I learned a lot.” he stated. Jiwon smiled and kissed the back of his shoulder. “Would you like to proceed with the intercourse?” he joked, and received a painful handgrip from the smaller hyung. 

Jiwon laughed, the heat of their bodies slowly dying out but neither wanted to move. Jinhwan’s eyelids were heavy, he closed his eyes and snuggled closer to Jiwon. Jiwon kissed the back of his neck, where his tattoo was placed.

“Maybe you could teach me that tomorrow,” Jinhwan sleepily replied, “after another foreplay,” and slowly drifting to sleep.

Jiwon grinned. He knew his capabilities. He mastered the art of lovemaking. But he has to do research first. Maybe it was time to get back on the books and teach himself on how to make love with the same sex and how will Jinhwan scream his name tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Twt: @kimjiwonandau
> 
> Cc: https://curiouscat.me/kimjiwonandau


End file.
